Laura at Bat
Laura at Bat is the first half of the fifth episode of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Veggie Stadium, Larry and Petunia are coaching a little league team called the Cobs, consisting of Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, and a bunch of corn kids. Larry is trying to get the team all pumped up by reminding them that they have to work together as a team, though he ends up getting his facts wrong, such as stating that "there's no 'I' in 'win'", or that "there's no 'me' in 'game'". Larry reminds them that they all have goals, before asking any of the players if they have any goals. Laura says that hers is to hit a home run, but Larry then says that "there is no 'U' in 'home run'", before Junior reminds him that there is a 'U' in 'home run', but Larry says that if you take out the 'U' and put in a 'we', what do you get? The answer is 'home r-we-n', which Larry has the players say, before it is time to practice. Soon, all of the players are practicing hard, but when it's Laura's turn to bat, she keeps missing the ball, though when it's Junior's turn, he is able to hit a home run without any problems. After practice is over, Larry tells the team that they'll come back for practice at "oh-six fifteen thousand hours", while Laura is disappointed that she didn't hit a single ball, but Junior reminds her that that's what practice is for, assuring her that she'll get better. Bob then tells Junior and Laura that he and Larry are having a movie night at their place and asks them if they are coming, before telling them that they're watching a movie about a dog that flies airplanes, which Junior and Laura accept. Later that night, the group is watching the movie, which is entitled "Air Corgi: Puppy Pilot", which tells the story about a corgi who wants to fly in an airplane. A grape pilot notices that the corgi loves airplanes, which the corgi's broccoli owner confirms, saying that he wants to be a pilot. The grape pilot then says that if he dreams hard enough, then he will be. The grape pilot then realizes that he can't deliver the medical supplies and that his plane shrunk somehow, but fortunately, the corgi is able to get into the plane and take over for the grape pilot as he takes off in the plane. The grape pilot then tells the young broccoli that "if you dream really hard, whatever you want will definitely happen and your life will be great forever". This causes Laura to get the idea that if she dreams hard enough, then she'll be able to hit a home run. The next day at practice, Larry reminds the team that today is their last day of practice before their first big game, and that he wants them "to practice so hard that you break but don't bend". The team is then hard at work, practicing for the game, but then Junior notices that Laura is the only one not practicing, asking her "How do you expect to hit a home run if you don't practice batting?" Laura tells Junior that she knows she will because it's her dream, before Junior asks her if practice should be part of the dream, with Laura answering that her dream is to hit a game-winning home run without even practicing. Junior then wishes Laura good luck with that, before he resumes practicing again, telling Laura that she'll join him if she can, before Laura then says that she'll sit and dream real hard. Soon, it is the big day of the game as all of the vegetables have gathered to watch the game. Up in the top row of the grandstands, Jimmy tells Jerry to let him have the microphone that he is holding. Jerry says that he wants a turn, but Jimmy refutes this, reminding Jerry that he's not good at public speaking, which causes Jerry to reluctantly and dejectedly hand the microphone to Jimmy, who then announces that it's a real nail-biter on the bottom of the ninth and that it's anybody's game. When Larry asks who's up, Laura eagerly decides to go up, eager to actually hit a home run. Larry then tells Laura that he wants to see her "hit a rocket and win this thing", just as Laura then goes up to bat afterwards, saying that she knows that she can do it because she's dreamed it all along. After Laura goes up to bat, she happily says that this is the moment she's been waiting for, but when she's about to say that dreams really do come true, she ends up missing the ball on the first try. Larry then tells Laura to get her head in the game, but on the second time, Laura misses again, while Jimmy comments that it's "another swing and a miss", while Jerry is still persistent on taking a turn in announcing, but Jimmy tells him that he doesn't want him to embarrass himself. Laura then gets back up again, but she once again misses the ball on the third try, also causing the bat to fly into the air and around the field, so she ends up out as a result. Laura then dejectedly gets back in the dugout, saying that she should have dreamed harder, at the same time that it is now Junior's turn to bat. With a bit of encouragement from Larry, Junior is prepared to bat. Jerry still wants a turn in announcing so Jimmy finally allows Jerry to have a turn, so he hands the microphone over to him. Unfortunately, just as expected, Jerry finds himself at a loss for words, so he hands the microphone back to Jimmy, who then announces that Junior is really determined to slug the ball. Junior then hits a home run, which lands a victory for the team, while Laura is still upset about not being able to hit a home run. At Pa Grape's store, Pa is giving ice cream to the players, congratulating them for winning, before he notices Laura looking sad, asking her why she's so sad, with Laura answering that her dream didn't come true and that Junior hit the game-winning home run. Junior then tells Laura that she just needs more practice and offers himself to teach Laura how to hit. This time, Laura admits that practicing will be able to help her dream out a bit more. At the stadium field, Junior is helping Laura in hitting the ball, but when he throws it, Laura misses again and ends up hitting herself in the face with the bat, saying that she's terrible, but Junior is able to help her up again. Junior then tells Laura to try again and that "anything worth doing well is worth doing badly", before he starts singing a song about how "Every champ was once a chump", all while still helping Laura try to perfect her swing. After the song ends, Junior then throws the ball at Laura, which she is able to hit this time, which she is happy to see, with Junior congratulating her and telling her that she'll be hitting home runs in no time. After the two friends leave the field, Jerry, who had been at the stadium the whole time is still trying to practice his public speaking skills, to no success, until Ichabeezer shows up and tells Jerry to keep practicing in speaking out loud. Jerry then decides to take this advice to heart after that. On the day of the big game, Larry is talking with the players, telling them that they each came with the drive to win, and asks them if they are motivated enough to win, which the players elated answer that they are. Soon, the game is underway as Jimmy announces that it's a beautiful day for baseball and that they couldn't have asked for two better teams. The team that the Cobs are facing off against is the Carrot Badgers, with one of the carrots throwing the ball at one of the corn kids who is able to hit a home run, sending the ball flying as it ricochets off the scoreboard and off a drink that one of the corn kids was holding. Jimmy announces that the Carrot Badgers have pitched a gem when the ball suddenly strikes him on the head, knocking him over, while one of the corn kids has managed to make it to first base. Jerry looks down to see if Jimmy is alright, as Jimmy picks himself up, but unfortunately, the impact from getting hit with the ball has left Jimmy unable to speak properly. Jerry realizes that there is trouble if Jimmy can't announce, but after Ichabeezer, who has been acting as the umpire for the game, gives him a nod of encouragement, Jerry takes over as announcer for the game. At first, Jerry can't form proper sentences, but he is able to announce, "The teams are ready to play some serious ball", before his voice then becomes deeper after that, when the Cobs tag one of the Carrot Badgers out. Jerry announces even further, much to Jimmy's surprise, that "in a year that's been so improbable, the impossible has happened. Larry's team appears to be real championship material!" Jerry also announces that the teams have stayed tied for the entire game, keeping everyone on the edge of their seats. After one of the corn kids strikes out, Larry tells the other players that they don't do Mondays and for them to stomp the yard with the eye of the tiger. The Cobs are out in the field while the Carrot Badgers are up to bat, with Jerry announcing that Larry's team is "down a run with two outs at the bottom of the ninth" and that it is anybody's game. When it is the Cobs' turn to bat again, Junior asks Laura if she's ready, with Laura answering that she hopes so and that maybe she'll get lucky, with Junior telling her that she got the hard work part before he goes up to bat. Larry then tells Junior to send the ball back to its home planet, "Baseball-ballonia". Junior manages to get a hit that gets him to first base, before it is now Laura's turn to bat, before Junior tells Laura that he knows she has it in her. Jerry then announces, "Laura Carrot is up to bat. For Larry's team to pull out a victory, it's gonna take a miracle!" Petunia tells Laura that she can do it, but Laura misses the first hit, before she also misses the second hit as well. Larry then tells Laura to give it all she's got. On the third try, Laura finally manages to hit a home run, which sends the ball flying right out of the field, and sending the players for home base. Laura is about to near first base at the same time that one of the Carrot Badgers throws the ball towards home, but fortunately, Laura is able to slide home, which means that she is safe. Jerry then announces that Larry's team wins while Jimmy says elatedly, "Baseball!" The other players for the Cobs congratulate Laura for hitting the game-winning home run. At Bob and Larry's home, Larry comes in through the door saying, "There's my star hitter. Great job". Junior and Laura both thank Larry at the same time after that. Larry then tells them, "You gave me 110 jillion times two percent. That's all I ever asked for". Laura then admits that her dream changed a bit after practicing with Junior, and that she realized how good it felt to work hard at something and get better at it. Larry then adds, "That's a dream come true for us all!" Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes